1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Braun tube and a manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly, to a Braun tube having an antibacterial coating film and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Braun tube can generate much heat and has electrifying properties. Thus, dust in air easily attaches to the Braun tube and various kinds of microorganisms can reside therein. To solve these problems, an antistatic treatment has been proposed.
Such antistatic treatment prevents the generation of static electricity, thus reducing attachment of dust thereto. However, the antistatic treatment can neither block the heat generated from the Braun tube nor prevent the propagation of microorganisms. Thus, problems relating to sanitation caused by the breeding of microorganisms remain. However, there has been no research at all into a technology for providing a function of preventing the propagation of microorganisms. Most of the research has focused on an antibacterial composition per se and application of the antibacterial composition to a fiber or a sanitary container. Also, most such antibacterial compositions are formed of organic substances.